Facial Features
by madame.alexandra
Summary: A petite collection of drabbles concerning the facial fixations of everyone's favorite redhead and her blue-eyed marine counterpart. Jibbs.
1. Introduction

_Pre-A/N: I will have it be known that it is exactly 3:50 am in my area, and I am awake. Yes; I have school in about three hours. I think I might be tired. I am clearly not in possession of a "right mind". _

* * *

Facial Features

_Introduction:_

A simple, short, and sweet collection of quasi-drabbles. Centric on the 'little things' noticed about a countenance.

Allow me to stress the fluffiness.

Allow me to [shockingly] announce the absence of smut.

And thus I bid you carry on to the first chapter; this ficlet will be updated in four installments spanning four days.

_--A little bit of a mix: for Aly, who's in need of the fluff, and for GeekLoveFan, because she contributed to be being up at an ungodly hour to write this. :)_

* * *

_-Alexandra!_


	2. Ears

_Ears_

She likes when he kisses below her ear, brushing his lips against her neck and his cheek against her jaw, his fingers tucking strands of hair out of the way of his mouth.

He likes it when she bites his ear playfully, her tongue soothing the aggressive mark, lingering behind his lobe at his throat.

She likes it when he growls in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

He likes it when she whispers in his ear, in her low, throaty alto seductive and caring.

She thinks his ears are unnervingly symmetrical and sometimes, he just thinks she likes to hear herself talk.


	3. Nose

_Nose_

He loves the way her nose crinkles when she laughs, foreshadowing the sparkle of her eyes and the amused curve of her lips.

She loves when he buries his nose in her hair, breathes her in, and tells her she smells good.

He loves the pink flush that dances across the bridge of her nose when he stares at her, or when he touches her cheek, or kisses her too hard.

She loves that his nose presses into her cheek when he kisses her, a testament to just how close he is to her, and a reminder that he smells so damn good in all his bourbon and sawdust.

He thinks her nose is one part that makes her face so achingly beautiful; she just thinks he's nosy.


	4. Eyes

_Eyes_

She finds solace in his eyes; when they're gentle and loving. She finds shelter in his eyes; when they're fierce and protective.

She finds argument in his eyes; when they're hard and icy and she's standing her ground to melt that ice. She finds excitement in his eyes when they flash wicked cobalt.

She finds desire and arousal and passion in his eyes; when they're dark and navy and full of lust.

She loves his eyes.

He finds respite in her eyes; when they're understanding and honest. He finds escape, a way to soothe the ache of loss, in her eyes; when they're vulnerable and caring.

He finds warfare in her eyes; when they're harsh and sharp and he's trying to reach her through regret and bitterness. He finds laughter in her eyes; when she lowers her devilish lashes over them to conceal the glint of impish viridian.

He finds intensity and rapture and raw emotion in her eyes; when they're hot and salacious, enticing pools of liquid jade, exposed brazenly as she kisses him.

He loves her eyes.

She knows his eyes embody the cliché 'windows to the soul'; he knows he's a goner when she looks at him.


	5. Mouth

_Mouth_

He wants her mouth.

He wants her lips to brush his neck as she talks. He wants to see her smile because it lights up her eyes and curves her full lips flawlessly. He wants to see her part her lips in concentration. He wants to see her lips pursed in a seductive pout. He wants to see her bite her lip red and moan at his behest.

He wants to kiss her, trace her lips with his tongue, and press his lips hard against hers, tasting her, his own mouth dry with the desire.

She wants his mouth.

She wants his mouth lingering on her stomach and her shoulders. She wants to see him smirk arrogantly because it's sexy and infuriating. She wants to see him run his hand over his lips when he's frustrated; it contaminates her thoughts. She wants to see him lick his lips just a little when he's thinking. She wants to see him clench his teeth beneath his lips and press his mouth into her shoulder, muffling a groan.

She wants to kiss him, claim his mouth for her tongue and hers alone, bruise his mouth with hers, intoxicating herself with him and dizzying her senses until she gasped for breath.

She wanted to feel her three favorite words on his lips as he mumbled them against her neck, and he was as desperate to say them, cementing them with a soft kiss.

* * *

_And, finis.  
-Alexandra_


End file.
